ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Richard 17
Richard 17 is the thirteenth episode of the second season of Richard 10: Alpha-Omegaverse, and is the twenty-sixth episode overall. Plot Swampfire fell down from a building, and transformed back into Richard. Lauren ran up to him. "Richard, you okay?" "Yeah, I'm fine. Jail Berd isn't gonna be, though." Jail Berd began dashing towards Richard. Richard pressed the Simplicitrix. He shrunk down, his skin turned brown, and he grew an antenna-like structure on his head. "Ball Weevil? Heh, okay!" Ball Weevil threw up a red ball, and then transformed into a new alien. He looked down at his wooden body. "Woah. Another new alien. Wonder what he can do." "Get defeated, that's what. After this, you'll be a place for my nest!" "I don't think so, Tweety." Richard shot wood into the ball, then kicked it at Jail Berd. When it hit,it blew up, and caused Jail Berd to fall back onto a shop. "Should we go arrest him?" "No. That's Fatjaws' shop. No WAY am I getting in trouble with that." Richard transformed back, and the Simplicitrix started beeping "Lauren, it's time." "Finally!" "Let's go pick up Maklar." Outside of the UnderCounty entrance, Bloxx came out as a truck with Lauren in the driver seat, but without the steering wheel. They stopped in front of the Plumbing Centre. Maklar hopped in. They drove off. "Maklar, find the 17th Tacopolis." "Very well." Maklar searched for all the Tacopoli in the Salisbury District. "There it is. Wait, nevermind. Wait, yes! Oh, no." "Make up your mind already!" "Forgive me, Lauren. It keeps disappearing. Bloxx pulled over, and his head built inside. "There it is! Oh, nevermind, again." "I saw it. Good thing I'm driving." Bloxx built his head back outside. He continued driving through Salisbury until he reached the 17th Tacopolis. Lauren and Maklar got out while Richard transformed back. Richard walked toward the door. "Here it is. The 17th Tacopolis." Richard went to go inside, but the Tacopolis disappeared. "What the heck?" When it reappeared, the trio quickly went in. They looked around, and at the front desk, they saw two men standing there, one with Elvis-like hair, and the other with blonde. "Nobody comes to serve so don't even bother." The two men walked out of the store and got warped out. "A dimensional sunburst aurora? Wonder what that's all about." "That wasn't a sunburst." "Guys." "Yes it was." "Guys!" "No it wasn't. It was a pinwheel shape." "Guys!" "A dimensional pinwheel aurora? Even worse!" "GUYS!" "What?" "What?" "There's something back here. But there's no door knob." "Not to worry. My Brontius Lutina has an app for this." Maklar got down to open it, but the door got kicked in. Kickin Hawk crouched down beside him. "Yeah, so does Kickin Hawk." Kickin Hawk transformed back and went into the room. Maklar got up, and Lauren walked next to him. "I love it when he does that." Maklar and Lauren went into the room, and saw Richard holding something in his hand. "Is that... General Mischief?" "Uh-huh." "Let me down! I'm trying to work here! "Doing what?" "Creating a dimensional Tacopolis. Right now we are in Dimension 10. I need to at least get to Dimension 17." Mischief turned loose of Richard's grip, and fell on a button. The building began to shake, and then stopped. Richard looked at the Dimension Grid. "17." "Success!" Mischeif got pushed against the wall by Eatle. "What do you mean by success?" "He did say he wanted to get to Dimension 17." "Yeah, but outside doesn't look any different." "Dimensions do that sometimes." "What do you mean?" "Well, we are in another dimension that cloesely parallels our own." "That's possible?" "Sure is, Lauren. I've been to at least four other dimensions. Mig 10's dimension. Ben Tennyson's dimension, Rex Salazar's dimension. The Null Void. Hey, that guy looks sorta like Magistreen." The Citrakayah ran by, came back, and stopped. "You two look familiar." "Magistreen. It's us. Maklar, Lauren, and Richard." "I believe Maklar and Lauren. But I don't believe that you are Richard Rhyneheart. Everyone knows Richard Rhyneheart has yellow, not red." "Yellow? Who are you talkin about? It's me, Magistreen. Richard 10." "Richard 10? The one I know is seven more than that." "So, Richard 17?" "Yes. Can you not read the sign?" Richard, Maklar, and Lauren looked up at the sign, and saw a different version of Richard on the sign, who wore a black vest over a yellow shirt and tie, and had green eyes. "Mr. Pizziate's. Sponsored by Richard 17. Pick a card, and guess which alien Richard 17 will turn into. Winners get a month-long Free Pizza Richard 17 Credit Card for Mr. Pizziate's." Richard looked down, and saw a stand with yellow cards in it. He looked in, and read the names he saw on them. "Steel Teeth? Intelli-Frog? Choo Choo?" "They must be Richard 17's dimensional equivalents to Ripjaws, Grey Matter, and Diesel." "You figured all that from the names?" "Yes, I did, Lauren. It is quite easy. Ripjaws, Steel Teeth. Grey Matter, Intelli-Frog, Diesel, Choo Choo." "He's correct. I mean, look at these aliens. They look almost exactly like Ripjaws, Grey Matter, and Diesel." Suddenly, they heard a voice from on top of the sign. "Stop right there, Citrakayah." They looked up, and saw Richard 17. A small, yellow, sperical robot came out. "Pick your card, and see if you get the right alien that Richard 17 is going to turn into!" Richard, Maklar, and Lauren picked up cards. Richard had Dognabbit, Maklar had Blue Power, and Lauren had Taco Alien. "You seriously have a taco for an alien, or is this just one of Richard 17's aliens that you don't have?" "Yes, I have one. It's called a Sombreano. I called him Spicy Shell." Richard 17 pressed his device, and was transformed into an alternate version of Un-Named. "BLUE POWER!" "Blue Power? How about Un-Named?" "And it's Blue Power! If you have an alien card that says Blue Power and has his picture, please enter it at Mr. Pizziate's!" "Well. It looks as if I have won the free pizza credit card." "Yeah, by a sheer bad name." Blue Power jumped down, stopped time, and tackled Magistreen. Time started back up. Magistreen ran towards Blue Power, but got blasted back. Magistreen, tried to get up, but fell back, unconscious. Blue Power transformed back. "Nice try, Magi-lame. But you're going to have to do better if you want to beat Richard 17!" The crowd cheered. Lauren looked at Richard. "He is pretty good. Not as good as you, but still." "Yeah, now if only he were as good at naming aliens as he were fighting as them. And if Magistreen was an enemy he would have attacked us. Something isn't right about Richard 17." The three began walking off. Richard 17 looked down and saw them. He pressed the device on his wrist and transformed into an alternate version of Astrodactyl. He flew down in front of them. "Lauren, Maklar! Uh, you guys look kind of different. Who's your friend?" "He's not my friend, he's my boyfriend." "Your cheating on me with this guy?" Richard's eyes got big. "OOOOOOOOOOOH, I see what's going on. He thinks you two are the Dimension 17 versions of you guys. and don't worry. Even if she was cheating on you, she'd be cheating on you with you." Astrodactyl looked confused. Richard sighed, and showed him the Simplicitrix. "Woah!" Astrodactyl transformed back. "So who are you?" "Richard 10." "Is that how many aliens you got?" "Nah. I got like 87. You?" "Um, 250." Richard 10's eyes got wide. "250?!" "Yep." Richard 17's watch started beeping. It pulled up a hologram of an alien that seemed to be Verk. "It's 'Who's That Alien?" time! Any guesses?" "Looks like Verk to me." "Verk?" "Short for Clockwork. Seeing as how he says it as 'Clockverk'" "Good name! I went with Stopwatch. Or as he would say it, Stopvotch." "Nort bad. Unlike a few others. No offense, but Blue Power? REALLY? And Choo Choo?" "Um, yes....... What were your names for them?" "Un-Named and Diesel." "Diesel I like, but Un-Named? Kind of bland." "Better than Blue Power." "True." Richard 17's device started beeping. A familiar female voice was heard from it. "Richard. We need your help. A Sotoraggian is attacking the lake." "I don't know why I need to stop that. It's just a lake. But, okay." Richard 17 pressed his device and transformed into his version of Crashhopper. "17 JUMP!" He jumped and headed towards the lake. "He doesn't care for a lake, and named Crashhopper 17 Jump. It's official. There's something wrong with him." Richard pressed the Simplicitrix. His skin hardened and became black. His shoulders and hips became grey with dark red stripes. Black and grey covered his head. "Blamurai? Heh. Why not?" He jumped from building to building after 17 Jump. They landed in the park with the lake. "They might as well close this park and make it into a parking lot. Be better for city industry." Blamurai shuddered. "I have no idea how we're the same. I hate the city." The Sotoroggian came into view. "Eleveneleven?" "You know this guy?" "Well, here, he's probably Seventeenseventeen." Eleveneleven shot at them both. Blamurai reflected one back at him with the sword and knocked him into the water. 17 Jump and Blamurai transformed at the same time. "STEEL TEETH!" "I call this one Major Events *Blue Power,Skywhip, 17 Jump, Steel Teeth, and Intelli-Frog debut. *Catus-Lign, Eatle, Chromastone, and Vacheron make their Alpha-Omegaverse debuts. Simplicitrix debuts *Catus-Lign *Eatle *Chromastone *Vacheron Characters *Richard *Richard (Dimension 17) *Lauren *Lauren (Dimension 17) *Maklar *Maklar (Dimension 17) *Magistreen (Dimension 17) Villains *Jail Berd Nuetral *General Mischeif Aliens Used By Richard 10 *Swampfire *Ball Weevil *Catus-Lign (debut) *Bloxx *Kickin Hawk *Eatle *Blamurai *Chromastone (first reappearance) *Vacheron By Richard 17 *Blue Power (Alternate version of Un-Named) *Skywhip (Alternate version of Astrodactyl) *17 Jump *Steel Teeth (Alternate version of Ripjaws) *Intelli-Frog (Alternate version of Grey Matter) Themes Catus-Lign Lincoln vs. Norris Instrumental Blamurai Genghis Khan vs. The Easter Bunny Trivia *The two men in the 17th Tacopolis are based on Jesse and Joey from Full House. Other/See Also *Richard 17/Previews Category:Richard 10 Category:Episodes in Richard 10 Category:Episodes